10 Songfic Drabbles
by Urter
Summary: Me trying a challenge out. 1. Pick a pairing/fandom 2. Put your music on shuffle 3. Ten dabbles based on the first ten songs 4. You only have the length of the song to write it. The pairing of my choice is JackxAnn in FoMT. My music was on Techno. Kudos to chelsietta for doing one and showing me that this kinda challenge exists. Some modern machines in the drabbles by the way.


**A/N: Hey, everyone! I'm Urter, also known as Dragonpolabear, and I decided to try my luck at a challenge!**

**Basically, the challenge is to pick a pairing, get your most popular playlist, put it on shuffle, and write 10 songfics based on the first 10 songs you hear. However, the drabble ends when the song ends, so you have to write fast.**

**Kudos to chelsietta for his/her shot at this challenge, making me aware of it and wanting me to try it by myself. Here was how he/she described it:**

**1. Pick a pairing/fandom **

**2. Put your music on shuffle **

**3. Ten dabbles based on the first ten songs **

**4. You only have the length of the song to write it**

**I do not know who started this challenge, but I thank you prematurely.**

**Here was my shot at it, and I tried to make it primarily JackxAnn based (from Friends of Mineral Town) as that pairing is the only pairing I read on Harvest Moon Fanfiction other than ChelseaxVaughn.**

**Now, please enjoy and read the Author's note down below as well!**

#1) S3RL – Request

Ann walked into the party, thinking about the awesome time that she's about to have.

When she looked around, she saw everyone from town hanging out on the dance floor, dancing and having a good time.

And in the spotlight, the one who started it all, was the DJ of the party, Jack.

Ann walked up to Jack, her eyes looking straight into his soul.

"I got a request."

"For a song? What is it?"

"I want some bouncy music. And fast."

A smirk crawled over Jack's face.

"Okay, but on one condition."

"What?" Ann was dreading the future already.

"Kiss me."

#2) Tune Up! – Dance Dance

Jack walked through town, thinking about his current life.

He had it all, but those three words messed it all up.

_I love you._

How could he be so stupid? Of course Ann would reject him, she never had interest in guys, and she always saw him as a friend. Jack was just too impatient, and jumped the border.

He sat on a bench in the village square, thinking about what to say to Ann next time he saw her.

_Ann, just give me one more chance._

_I need you in my life._

_Live with me on this crazy dance floor again._

He sat there, wondering when that chance to talk will ever happen.

#3) Destinee and Paris – True Love (NIGHTCORED)

Ann was cleaning the inn, when she thought about her life with Jack.

_We were so perfect together…_

She was so involved in her thoughts that she actually stopped working and just sat there, thinking of that one man that has captured her heart.

_What happened?_

Oh yeah.

_I love you._

Those three words that were uttered to her had put her in such a shock that she avoided him again.

_We were like one, you and I…_

She wondered when she will get to talk to him again.

#4) X-FIR3 and Unleashed Remix – Super Hero

Jack and Ann were sitting at the summit of Mother's Hill, watching the town below them.

"Jack?"

Jack turned to Ann.

"Yes, Annie?"

"Have you ever imagined what it would be like to triumph over everyone else?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like, have you ever thought that there was anything special about yourself? That you have something no one else has?"

"Actually, yes, I have then. And I actually figured out that I had something that no one else has."

"What?"

"Your love."

Ann blushed at the words.

"Really?"

"Yes, Ann. I always loved you, and when I'm with you, I feel like everyone is below us. I feel as though we are superheroes, flying high above everyone else, trying to help others follow our lead."

"Do you really mean it, Jack?"

"Yes, I do mean it, and I will never stray from that thought." Jack hugged Ann's waist, both of them enjoying the town below them.

#5) Tune Up! – Raver's Fantasy

Ann ran over to Jack's farm, wanting to hang out with him that day.

However, when she got there, she could tell something was missing. There was no longer that lively feel, and there wasn't anyone greeting her, whether it be Jack or his dog Baley.

Alarmed, Ann ran over to Jack's tiny excuse for a house and knocked on the door.

"Jack!"

"Yeah..?"

"Open up! It's me, Ann!"

"Oh thank god, Ann. You're finally here. I'm sick."

#6) S3RL – Press Play Walk Away

Jack was sulking in the inn, drinking away his problems with a cold glass of red wine.

"Jack?" A familiar voice went up to his corner table.

"Yeah, Ann?"

"What's been up with you, lately? Is there anything wrong, or…"

"Naw, it's fine. I've just been… how do you say this… Jealous, I guess."

Ann frowned.

"With who?"

"Kai."

"Really? That guy? What's so special about him?"

"That's the point! He has nothing special about him, yet Ruri keeps crowding around him like he's her superhero or something."

"Oh, so it's about Popuri?"

"Yeah! I swear, if Kai had to DJ for a club in the city, he would probably use sync on his laptop! What does she see in him that she doesn't in me?"

"I know! You're funny, smart, and not to mention hella cute…"

"I know, right- Wait, what? Cute?"

Ann realized her slip and blushed.

"Oh, I… Kinda… Like you."

#7) S3RL and Emcee M – Raver Dimension

Ann was sulking in her room one day.

Why? Well, she was depressed. So depressed, that she wouldn't even work.

It was all because of her stupid father.

Her father keeps trying to hook her up with guys, trying to get some grandchildren before he dies.

Ann never liked it, not one bit.

"Harvest Goddess, have you ever felt like you didn't belong?"

"I'm no Harvest Goddess, but I can say that I felt the same way."

Ann turned her head to look at the familiar face of her best friend Jack.

"Oh, hey, Jack."

"What's up, Annie?"

"My stupid father keeps trying to hook me up with different guys. Just the other day, he payed Cliff 100 Gold for him to ask me out! I mean, what kinda father would sell his own daughter for 100 GOLD!?"

"Well, I mean, he does want you to get a happy life with a nice guy. I just don't understand why no one wants you. You are funny, nice, get embarrassed easy, and hella cute at that as well."

"Yeah, I kno- Wait. Hella cute?"

"Oh, sorry. I thought you knew by now. I've always liked you as more than a friend."

#8) S3RL (Feat J0hnny) – Let the Beat Go

Ann was cleaning the inn, this time with a portable MP3 Player.

When she played a piece that Jack recommended, she was blasted by hard techno and bass drums.

_What is this garbage…_

Shrugging, she continued her work with the music on.

As she went through the song, she got really interested in the music and it's genre. The upbeat tempo, the bass drum, and the lyrics really interested her.

It interested her so much that she actually grabbed her broom and used it as an air guitar during guitar solos.

During the chorus, she would just stop, mouthing the lyrics on perfect time to the song.

When she was done cleaning, she put her cleaning stuff away and started to get ready to head over to Jack's house.

_I need more of his music…_

#9) S3RL – Little Kandi Raver

Jack sat in his house, thinking of his wonderful girlfriend known as Ann.

_She is pretty much my only reason I'm here…_

He sat there, contemplating his life before getting up and running to the inn.

Ann sat in her room, wondering about her mysterious boyfriend, Jack.

_He always puts a smile on my face…_

She sat there, contemplating his life before getting up and running to Jack's farm.

Halfway between the two destinations, the two met each other. They quickly grabbed each other and pulled themselves into a hugging position, her arms on his neck, and his arms around her waist.

"Ann, I'm never letting you go."

"Same here, Jack."

#10) Gisbo, Corruption, and Zoe Van West – Hidden Desires

Best friends Ann and Jack sat on the dock of the beach, both of them admiring not just the waves, but secretly each other.

"Ann?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Have you ever wanted something, but in your head, knew that it will never be possible?"

"Yeah, only one thing, though."

"Do you mind telling me what it is?"

Ann flushed red.

"I don't think I'm ready to say that yet. May I ask you about your 'hidden desire?'"

Jack blushed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, I'm not sure if I wanna say…"

"Ah, okay."

They sat there like that, awkward silence separating the two.

Finally, Jack got up.

"You know what, I'll say it. My hidden desire is you, Ann. I've always liked you, and I always knew that we would only go as far as being friends, so I at least tried to be close friends."

Ann's eyes widened at the fact, then she stepped up, took Jack's hand, and looked at him in the eye.

"You know what, Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I feel the same way, too."

**A/N: Now, wasn't that nice?**

**Before anyone flames me about this, I will just say that I had things like Mp3 Players and DJ's and Laptops in this game because all the music is techno, and I wanted to keep that techno connection between the story and the song.**

**If anyone asks, the most difficult one for me was #5, Raver's Fantasy. I felt like I had no time to write, even though I had a full 3 minutes. I intended to have the story turn out to be Ann taking care of Jack like in one of her fantasy's, but I ran out of time beforehand.**

**I hope you enjoyed this challenge, and I highly encourage you to do this challenge, too!**

**EDITS:**

**7/08/13: I forgot 1 set of quotation marks in #4: Super Hero, in the part "Do you really mean it, Jack?"**


End file.
